Stimmungen
by Vistin
Summary: Eine Stunde, ein Sofa, eine aufgebrachte Lily und Severus' vor Übermüdung wirre Gedankenwelt. Oder: Darüber wie unterschiedlich zwei Menschen fühlen und denken können.


_Wieso es Gesetze geben sollte, die es Frauen, die man eh nicht haben kann, verbieten, sich einem an den Hals zu schmeißen._

"Lily! Verdammt, wohin gehst du!" James fiel erst Stunden später auf, dass er gebrüllt hatte. Doch er tröstete sich damit, dass Lily ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehört hatte, als sie wutentbrannt mitten aus der Runde einiger Phönixordenmitglieder gestürmt war und direkt hinter dem Haus disapparierte.  
Zwar machte es auch ihn fertig, dass die Lage stagnierte, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht erklären, wieso Lily deshalb so wütend wurde. Nicht nur an diesem Abend, sondern schon seit Wochen. Dabei bemühte sich James verzweifelt, ihr so viel wie möglich abzunehmen, sie zu beschützen, sie von der schrecklichen Gefahr da draußen, so weit es ging, abzuschirmen.

Etwas knallte, doch der Sicherheitsalarm ging nicht los. Severus wunderte sich daher nicht sonderlich, dass er nicht schlagartig wach wurde - oder wunderte er sich nicht, _weil_ er nicht wach wurde? Das war schwer zu beurteilen, so müde wie er war. Er griff nach dem Zauberstab - griff daneben und warf das Wasserglas um. Auch das ausführliche Fluchen verhinderte nicht, dass er über die Bettdecke stolperte und sich den Zeh an der Tür stieß.  
"Wer auch immer du bist! Flieh!" rief er und öffnete die Tür ins Wohnzimmer, immer noch humpelnd.   
"Hast du nicht versprochen, mich auszusperren?" fragte Lily und zündete eine Öllampe an, so richtig schön klassisch, mit einem Streichholz.  
Die Wut, die ihn eben noch so beflügelt hatte, wurde aus Severus herausgewrungen und tiefe Resignation malte sich in sein immer noch verdammt müdes Gesicht.  
"Mist! Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen hab'", er ging in den Flur, um den Bann zu erneuern, den Lily gesprengt hatte.  
"Hast du keine Angst vor unerwünschtem Besuch?" plauderte Lily munter vor sich hin, während sie sich im kargen Wohnzimmer umsah.  
"Doch, aber was soll ich tun? Dich wieder rausschmeißen?" Seltsamerweise klappte der Fluch nicht. Severus hielt inne; ergriff den Zauberstab am richtigen Ende und versuchte es noch Mal. Die Tür versiegelte sich mit einem roten Aufleuchten.

Der kurze Aufenthalt im Flur hatte ihm wieder neuen Antrieb gegeben und er hatte schon Luft geholt, um sich ausführlich darüber zu beschweren, mitten in der Nacht geweckt worden zu sein - dass es erst zehn war ignorierte er dabei vollkommen - da bekam er den zweiten völlig unerwarteten Dämpfer.  
Im Wohnzimmer war Lily nämlich inzwischen auf dem alten Sofa zusammengesunken, hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und weinte.

Severus hasste es, wenn sie anfingen zu heulen, in solchen Momenten hätte er den Cruciatus sofort als Option gewählt - natürlich nur dann, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, sich aus dem Staub zu machen und das tränenfeuchte Häufchen Frau in andere, erfahrenere Hände zu geben.  
Er blickte sich um; das war zwar dämlich, weil er genau wusste, dass weit und breit keine anderen Hände da waren, aber es verschaffte ihm das gute Gefühl, es zumindest versucht zu haben. Er stürzte sich auch so schon oft genug freiwillig in unangenehme Situationen, da lernte man das beruhigende Gefühl, dass man keine andere Wahl hatte, zu schätzen.  
"Was ist los, Rotschopf?" fragte er mit dem Versuch, mitfühlend zu klingen und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. Sie war verdammt geschickt gewesen und hatte sich genau in die Mitte gesetzt, so dass ihm keine Möglichkeit blieb, sich "ans andere Ende" zu setzen.  
"Das sind nur Wuttränen", schluchzte sie und rückte einen halben Millimeter näher an ihn heran. Sie versuchte es zu tarnen, und glaubte, er würde es nicht merken, worin sie sich jedoch irrte. Doch davon abgesehen bot ihre Antwort Potenzial, von den Tränen wieder auf realeren Boden des Gesprächs zurückzukommen.   
"Treibt dich Black wieder mal in den Wahnsinn?" versuchte er es mal mit einer Provokation.

Es klappte, nicht ganz so wie beabsichtig, aber zum Explodieren musste sie aufhören zu heulen. Das war ein Fortschritt. Außerdem konnte er sich jetzt kurzfristig damit ablenken, dass er einen Schallschutzzauber um den Raum legte, damit die Nachbarn nicht die Polizei riefen.  
"Wenn es nur Sirius wäre!" brüllte Lily und ihr war das merkwürdigerweise sofort klar. "Bisher hat der ja nur blödsinnige Aktionen veranstaltet, bei denen wir alle hätten draufgehen können, aber zumindest haben wir etwas getan!" Schon bei den ersten Worten war sie aufgesprungen und lief jetzt mit großen Schritten durch den Raum. Severus bemühte sich nicht zu bemerken, dass ihr langer Rock gewickelt war und bei ihrem forschen Schritt ein langes, schlankes Bein enthüllte.  
Er starrte in die Bücherwand neben sich und ihm fiel auf, dass das Buch über Verwandlungstränke im Regal mit Verteidigungszaubern absolut falsch stand.  
"... es ist als hätte ich vier Babysitter!" hörte Lily auf zu schreien und ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass sie jetzt eine Erwiderung verlangte. Sie war breitbeinig und mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten vor ihm stehen geblieben und zum ersten Mal sah Severus Snape, dass Augen tatsächlich blitzen konnten. Gerade in der Literatur ist das ein sehr häufig verwendetes Motiv, doch Severus war sich sicher sowas bislang noch nie beobachtet zu haben. Und würde der Autor dieses Textes Severus' bisherige Erfahrung nicht teilen, hätte hier sicher gestanden, dass ihre Augen Funken sprühten, aussahen wie aktive Vulkane oder ein ähnlicher Superlativ.

Severus geriet leicht in Panik, was hatte sie eben noch mal geschrien? "... lassen mich nicht aus dem Haus ... schreiben mir vor was ich tun soll ... verpasse Treffen mit dem Orden ... wie ein kleines Kind ..." Das reichte gerade so für eine kurze Auswertung, die ergab, dass er die Lage entschärfen konnte, wenn er James' Versuch, sie zu schützen, als gut darstellte. Aber das würde bedeuten, James zu verteidigen...   
Musste die Frau eigentlich so tief einatmen? Man konnte sich dabei überhaupt nicht konzentrieren!  
"Hast du was anderes erwartet? Du bist jetzt die brave Mrs. Potter, Freiheit ist nur noch Illusion", hörte er sich unerwartet selber sagen. Natürlich, er hatte sie schon öfter darauf hingewiesen, was sie aber weder davon abgehalten hatte, in der Schule mit Potter auszugehen, noch, diesen zu heiraten. Es ihr aber jetzt, in dieser emotionalen Lage vorzuwerfen, erschien selbst Severus etwas hart.  
Doch es ist ja der Abend der schlagartigen Launenwechsel, daher sah Lily diesen Vorwurf - den selbst Severus inzwischen für abgedroschen hielt - endlich ein. Was ihn in eine Situation brachte, die er eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Lily hörte auf zu schnauben, wischte sich die feuchten Augen und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen seinen Arm. Ihr Haar fiel auf seine Hand und ein zarter, blumiger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Severus wurde unangenehm bewusst, dass er nur ein altes Nachtzeug trug, dessen Stoff noch nie besonders dick war und dass die jahrelange Nutzung diese Tatsache nicht zu seinen Gunsten verändert hatte.  
Er entschied sich, doch weiterzuatmen und dies zur Entspannung sogar etwas bewusster zu tun, im selben Moment traf Lily die Entscheidung, dass ihre momentane Sitzposition nicht bequem genug war, um sich all das Leid vom Herzen zu reden, das sie hierher gebracht hatte.  
Severus war schon immer klar, dass er sich von Frauen viel zu sehr rumschubsen ließ, vor allem von dieser einen, die ihn gerade wie ein Kissen zurecht schob.  
So waren Frauen eben, sie verlangten, dass man ihre Wünsche und Entscheidungen respektierte, aber sie taten nicht die Bohne, es einem dabei leicht zu machen.  
"Du hast ja recht. Er ist bei sowas nicht gerade pragmatisch. Aber genau das, hat mir damals so gut gefallen, dieses Gefühl der sorglosen Sicherheit. Es war wie Urlaub..."  
Severus überlegte krampfhaft, wo er die Hand, des Arms den Lily sich über die Schulter gelegt hatte, um ihren Kopf an seiner Brust anlehnen zu können, am unschuldigsten parken konnte. Die Rückenlehne fiel raus, weil er dafür auch die Schulter hätte heben müssen, und das ging nicht, weil sie ihren Kopf da hatte, und diesen zu verschieben konnte er nicht riskieren, weil sie dann tiefer an ihm hinabrutschen würde. Langsam wurde sein Arm lahm, und sie erzählte ihm, wie sie nach dem Versuch, den Überfall der Todesser auf die Zauberergrundschule in London zu verhindern - dummerweise war das nach hinten los gegangen, und sie hatten einiges wegstecken müssen. Severus versuchte sich kurz zu erinnern, wieviele Rippen er sich gebrochen hatte ... - mit James in Den Drei Besen saß und alles verdrängen konnte. Severus überlegte, wie viel Butterbier er hätte trinken müssen, um den Anblick von verkohlten Kinderleichen zu verdrängen.  
Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln und er stellte sich der Erkenntnis, dass ihm nichts übrig blieb, als die Hand - wie sie es garantiert vorgesehen hatte - auf ihrem flachen Bauch abzulegen.  
"Aber inzwischen ist alles anders. Es ist, als hätte man mir gekündigt, ich bin nicht mehr in meinem wohlverdienten Urlaub, ich bin arbeitslos!"   
Mädel, nicht so bewegen!  
Es war die schlimmste Folter überhaupt, von dieser Frau konnte sich der Dunkle Lord noch eine dicke Scheibe abschneiden.  
Lily erzählte inzwischen weiter; von dem Treffen des Phönixordens, zu dem James sie nicht mitgenommen hatte. Severus war mit den Gedanken woanders, er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie 'das hier' begonnen hatte.  
Es muss irgendwann bei der Zaubertrank AG gewesen sein. Er wusste, dass er seine eigenen Gründe gehabt hatte, gegen Voldemort vorzugehen und auch, dass er das getan hatte. War Voldemorts Griff nach dem Haus Slytherin auch bei den anderen Häusern so sehr zu spüren? Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wieso sich so viele Schüler am Wiederstand beteiligt hatten.  
Vielleicht, weil er so müde war.  
Auf jeden Fall war dann irgendwann auch dieses Mädchen da gewesen - das, dass man nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, weil es weder hässlich noch dumm war, und vor allem das, dass man nicht los wurde, weil es ihn, Severus, nicht abstoßend fand. Dabei hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben.  
"Ich hätte damals mit dir gehen sollen."

Stille.

Für Severus war dieser Satz wie eine Neugeburt, nicht in diesem ätherischen, positiven, Energieding-Sinne, sondern in einem realistischen: Er fühlte sich auf einmal nackt, schleimig und dumm wie Stroh und, ja, am liebsten hätte er losgekreischt.  
"Was?" So ein bloßes 'Was?' kam ihm zwar unhöflich vor, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mehr als eine Silbe rausgebracht hätte, ohne dass seine Stimme gebrochen wäre, und auch sein Potenzial, es beiläufig klingen zu lassen, reichte gerade mal zu diesem einen Wort.  
"Nach der Schule. Es war egoistisch von mir, mich für den Dauerurlaub zu entscheiden. Ich hätte mit dir gehen sollen. In den Untergrund. Mit unseren Methoden weiter an seinem Sturz arbeiten. Der Orden hat viel zu viel Moral, um effektiv zu sein."  
Etwas an dieser Vorstellung war absurd, Severus wusste nur nicht ganz was. Er sammelte sich kurz und versuchte einen ganzen Satz: "Was meinst Du mit 'mit mir gehen'?" - hm, etwas doppeldeutig, aber sie ist hier diejenige mit den merkwürdigen Aussagen.  
"Wir hätten vorgeben können, dass du mich mit einem Zaubertrank gefügig gemacht hast. Und mich dreckiges Schlammblut als Sklavin hältst. Ich hätte dann völlig ungestört an Gegenzaubern arbeiten können, und hätte mehr Material für die Aura Untersuchungen. Und wenn er dir vorwerfen würde, Informationen weiterzugeben, hättest du es auf mich schieben und ihm versichern können, mich dafür streng zu bestrafen."   
WOW! Gigantisch! Nur vier Sätze und sie hatte sein weiteres Leben unmöglich gemacht, weil er dieses Bild nie wieder loswerden würde, und ihn dabei auch noch elegant beleidigt.   
Taktikwechsel: "Aber du liebst James doch." Ein Schauder lief über seinen Rücken und jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein: Es war James' Schuld gewesen, dass Lily Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen so selbstverständlich nahm. Das erste Mal war es das blutende Auge gewesen. James hatte ihn nach Mitternacht in den Korridoren von Hogwarts erwischt. Der Feigling hat den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel nicht mal abgenommen. Und dann hatte Severus Lily in ihrem Geheimlabor getroffen, sie hatte ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt und ihn an die Wand gedrückt damit er stillhielt, seitdem hatte sie ihn dauernd angefasst.  
"... inzwischen habe ich darüber nachgedacht und bin mir nicht mehr so sicher."  
Mist, er hatte über seinen Geistesblitz etwas Elementares verpasst. Worüber hatte sie nachgedacht? Darüber, ob sie James liebte?

NEIN! - Lily räumte ihn wieder um. Tu das hierhin und das dahin, verdammt, so gelenkig war er nicht! Jetzt war sie endgültig in ihm verkeilt und Severus hoffte inständig, dass sein Körper zu müde war, der Verarbeitung des Sklavinnen Bildes, die unaufhaltsam in seinem Kopf ablief, Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Hier ging es aber keineswegs um profane Körperlichkeiten. Severus führte keineswegs ein asketisches Leben, denn es war fast schon widerlich, wie viel Anziehungskraft einem ein hässliches Schädelbrandmal auf dem Unterarm verlieh.  
Die Frauen mit denen er oft seine Nächte verbrachte taten das keineswegs aus Angst, es wahr wohl eher jene Art von Beziehung, die zweiundzwanzigjährige, vollbusige Blondinen zu Knastis mit ausgeschlagenen Vorderzähnen aufbauten. Ja, sein Selbstbewusstsein war heute Abend wirklich im Keller.  
"Oder willst du mich nicht?"

Immer diese linke Gerade aus dem Hinterhalt! Frau, wann merkst Du endlich, dass ich zu müde bin, um dir zuzuhören.  
"Bitte!" - das war höflicher.  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" - Volltreffer, die Kandidatin bekommt 100 Punkte!  
"Ich bemühe mich." - Feigling!  
"Was ist also? Glaubst du, wir hätten glücklich werden können?"  
Was für eine Frage war denn das? Sein Weltbild gründet sich darauf, dass er sie nicht haben konnte. Klar, er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben, aber es war vom ersten Tag klar, dass er es nie zeigen würde. Zumindest in nichts, was über seine Vorliebe für Rothaarige hinausging. Sie war die ideale Frau - wunderschön, schlagfertig, absolut unempfindlich gegen die Widrigkeiten des Lebens. Und ja, auch er hatte sich gefragt, ob das nicht ein Zeichen dafür war, dass diese Zeit, dieses Leben die idealen Bedingungen für Lily waren. Doch dann kam dieser Kampf; die Todesser hatten die absolute Oberhand und die kleine Gruppe aus Ordensmitgliedern wurde völlig aufgerieben. Er hatte Lily mit der Kapuze über dem Kopf in einem Gang gestellt, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab verloren und trotz der herausfordernden, aufrechten Körperhaltung stand diese blanke Angst in ihren Augen. Sie war eine Kämpferin, sicher, doch das Kämpfen machte ihr keinen Spaß, genauso wenig wie ihm. Seitdem war klar, dass er von ihr niemals dieses Opfer fordern konnte, das er selbst nur so widerwillig erbrachte.  
"Nicht in dieser Zeit", antwortete er, und ganz kurz fühlte er sich wach genug um diesen Stich in der Brust angemessen zu spüren.   
"Ich fühle mich bei dir immer so geborgen. Hier habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass unsere Sache vorangeht, das sein Fall immer näherrückt. Aber dass ich hierherkomme bringt uns beide in Gefahr, was also treibt mich immer wieder hierher?"  
"Das schlechte Gewissen des Überlebenden", er sagte das so leise, dass er selbst nicht wusste, ob er es aussprach.  
Sie weinte wieder, zusammengerollt an seiner Brust. Er umarmte sie, strich über ihr langes Haar und seine schläfrigen Gedanken zeigten ihm eine Welt, in der er diese Frau hätte haben können. Diese Welt war hell, schön, friedlich und unendlich weit weg.

Die Standuhr schlug leise elf. Lily bewegte sich nicht mehr, atmete nur noch ruhig an seiner Schulter. Severus hob sie ganz vorsichtig hoch und brachte sie in sein Bett. Er hätte sie jederzeit in ihr Haus zurückschicken können, ohne sie zu wecken und ohne sich selbst zu gefährden, aber er tat es nicht. Er wollte, dass auch ein anderer Mann einen solchen Schmerz spürte, wie den, den er darüber empfand, dass er sie in seinem Schlafzimmer allein lassen und auf dem Sofa schlafen würde. Was auch vortrefflich gelang, denn als Severus seine Gedanken um drei Uhr früh endlich zur Ruhe gebracht hatte und einschlief, sank auch James Kopf vor Erschöpfung auf den Küchentisch.


End file.
